


The "Mind Games"-verse Wiki

by tptplayer5701



Series: "Mind Games"-verse [43]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Original Character(s), Original Miraculous, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, wiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptplayer5701/pseuds/tptplayer5701
Summary: This wiki includes information on all the characters and miraculous existing in the "Mind Games"-verse, including details unrevealed before nowIf there is information you want to see included, or if you have suggestions for additional pages to add, let me know in a comment!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: "Mind Games"-verse [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666807
Comments: 55
Kudos: 20





	1. Timeline

**Timeline**

It all started when Nathalie suggested that Adrien invite Ladybug to dinner to thank her for saving the city so many times. However, when the hosts of the meal turned out to be none other than Hawk Moth and Mayura, it fell to Adrien to transform and rescue his Lady from the danger into which he had inadvertently placed her. Since then, the Heroes of Paris have defeated Hawk Moth and Mayura to reclaim their miraculous and built an enormous team of heroes to combat the ever-increasing number of villains who threaten not just Paris but their entire world. They have made friends and allies around the world, including other hidden miraculous temples with whom they can unite against the greatest threats.

* * *

 ** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_** ** _  
_**Note: All of seasons 1-3 is canon for the “Mind Games”-verse EXCEPT: **  
**“Kwamibuster”  
“Feast”  
“Ikari Gozen”  
“Timetagger”  
“Chat Blanc”  
“The Battle of the Miraculous”

Anything after season 4 (including specials, comics, etc.) is not canon for the "Mind Games"-verse, though I may incorporate some elements

**Season 0: Hawk Moth Defeat**

[“Milady”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184520/chapters/55496116)  
“Bugs Have to Stick Together” [ch. 1-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379715/chapters/56021821)  
[“Mind Games”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397484/chapters/56070964) (up to the Epilogue)  
“Bugs” [ch. 3-5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379715/chapters/56533561)  
“Mind Games” [Epilogue part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397484/chapters/56581549)  
“Bugs” [ch. 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379715/chapters/56611882)  
“Mind Games” [Epilogue part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397484/chapters/56624638)

**Season 1: A Glimpse of the Future**

[“Running out of Time”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611723/chapters/56662759)  
“Adrienette Anthology” [ch. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877634/chapters/57398707)  
“Adrienette” [ch. 2-8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877634/chapters/57436312), “Bugs” [ch. 7-8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379715/chapters/57451405), and [“Interrupted Date”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909083/chapters/57487033)  
[“Tit for Tat”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968420/chapters/57648913)  
[“First Impressions and Second Chances”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006025) (concurrent with “Tit for Tat”)  
[“Along Came Anansi”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077389/chapters/57947866)  
[“A Jagged Ride with the Owl”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185515/chapters/58253314)  
[“The Fashion Disaster”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286768/chapters/58538848)  
“Adrienette” [ch. 9-10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877634/chapters/58977889)

**Special Event:[Spring Break](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795660)**

[“The Press Conference”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458197/chapters/59024272)  
[“A Miraculous Adventure in America”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475210/chapters/59072257)  
[“Monkey Games”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495115/chapters/59127097)  
[“Purity and Corruption”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591355/chapters/59397871)  
[“The Queen is Dead”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752512/chapters/59844445)  
[“The Queen is Dead: Mission Logs”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791269/chapters/59952262) (the 5 chapters each follow a chapter of “Queen”, starting with “Queen” ch. 3. There are references to “Queen” in 4 of the 5, but no references to “Mission Logs” in “Queen”.)  
[“A Funny Thing Happened While You Were Away”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946924)  
[“Miraculous Adventure” [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475210/chapters/59792389)]  
[“Girls’ Day Out”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960730/chapters/60421033)

**Season 2: Move and Countermove**

“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” [ch. 1-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/60781750)  
[“Chloe’s Jagged Ride”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111669/chapters/60837565)  
“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” [ch. 3-4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/61141867)  
[“Ladybug’s Gambit”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245559/chapters/61198363)  
“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” ch. 5-6: [“The Acolytes of the Mundane”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/61833571)  
“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” [ch. 7-9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/61891036)  
[“The Heart of the Storm”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515076/chapters/61903468)  
[“A Bittersweet Anniversary”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865851/chapters/62848090)  
[“Subjecting a God”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903252/chapters/62950333)  
“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” [ch. 10-11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/63452422)  
[“The Battle for the Seine”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066554/chapters/63396316)  
“Life and Times of the Heroes of Paris” [ch. 12-15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091401/chapters/63551818) (12-13 take place during “Seine”)

**Season 3: New Faces and New Places**

[“A Miraculous Adventure in Tibet”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542858/chapters/64700440)  
[“The Heroes of Paris: Patrol Logs”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732992/chapters/65218351) (weekly anthology on Wednesdays)  
“The Woman out of the Fridge” [ch. 1-9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/65253148) _  
_“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe”[ch. 1-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/65305408)  
[“It Came from Outer Space”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969224/chapters/65826298)  
“The Woman out of the Fridge” [ch. 10-12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/66413059) _  
_“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe”[ch. 3-4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/66372715)  
[“The Hound and the Maiden”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262468/chapters/66603223) _  
_“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe”[ch. 5-6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/67402348)  
“The Woman out of the Fridge” [ch. 13-15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/67451183)  
[“A Bees’ Life”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630071/chapters/67600745) _  
_“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe”[ch. 7-8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/68050747)  
“The Woman out of the Fridge” [ch. 16-18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/68102362)  
[“Guys’ Day Out”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894199/chapters/68304304)  
“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe” [ch. 9-10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/68973024) _  
_“The Woman out of the Fridge”[ch. 19-21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/69027231)  
[“Fear Itself”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261374/chapters/69255444)  
“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe” [ch. 11-14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/70121496)  
[“SLD Case Report: The Andretti Investigation”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648812/chapters/70225638)  
[“The Darkest Nights”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750845/chapters/70498230)  
“The Dark of Night”:  
“The Darkest Nights” [ch. 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750845/chapters/71227029)  
“The Heroes of Paris: Patrol Logs” [ch. 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732992/chapters/71227092)  
“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe” [ch. 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/71227230)  
"The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe" [ch. 16-18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/71629452)  
["SLD Case Report: The Elemento Encounter"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196399/chapters/71684781)  
["Group Therapy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286825/chapters/71918469) _  
_"The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe"[ch. 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/72705900)  
["SLD Case Report: The safe-T-lite Situation"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606337/chapters/72775149) _  
_“The Woman out of the Fridge”[ch. 22-26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747443/chapters/72967293)  
“The Life and Times of the Heroes of Europe” [ch. 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771119/chapters/73254633)  
[“SLD Case Report: The Arson Investigation”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800653/chapters/73313421) _  
_["A Very Miraculous Christmas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858850/chapters/73472118) __  



	2. Asian Miraculous Set

**Asian Miraculous Set**

Of the five Miraculous Sets, the one with which we are most familiar is the Asian Miraculous Set, which was house at the Miraculous Temple in Tibet until its destruction. After that cataclysmic event, Wang Fu, believing himself to be the last living member of the Asian Order of the Guardians, traveled the world with the incomplete set, seeking to protect the miraculous in his care and use them to preserve balance in the universe. Now, the Asian Miraculous Set has found a new home at the Agreste Mansion in Paris, along with an expanded roster of Guardians.

* * *

Ladybug Miraculous  
Tikki, Kwami of Creation (dyad with Cat)  
Miraculous: Earrings  
Former Holders: Dou Xianniang, Joan of Arc  
Current Holder: Ladybug  
  


Cat Miraculous  
Plagg, Kwami of Destruction (dyad with Ladybug)  
Miraculous: Ring  
Former Holders: Lou Cheng, Jean d’Orléans  
Current Holder: Cat Noir

Butterfly Miraculous  
Nooroo, Kwami of Transmission  
Miraculous: Brooch  
Former Holders: Le Maquillon, Hawk Moth  
Current Holder: Impératrice Pourpre

Turtle Miraculous  
Wayzz, Kwami of Protection  
Miraculous: Bracelet  
Former Holders: Kame, Jade Turtle  
Current Holder: Carapace

Fox Miraculous  
Trixx, Kwami of Illusion  
Miraculous: Fox Tail Pendant  
Former Holders: Húlí Yímā, the Fox  
Current Holder: Rena Rouge

Bee Miraculous  
Pollen, Kwami of Subjection  
Miraculous: Haircomb  
Former Holders: Queen Bee  
Current Holder: Killer Bee

Peacock Miraculous  
Duusu, Kwami of Emotion (cross-set dyad with Honey Badger)  
Miraculous: Brooch  
Former Holders: La Resistaonne, Mayura  
Current Holder: La Paonne, La Paonne Deux

Rabbit Miraculous  
Fluff, Kwami of Infinity  
Miraculous: Pocket Watch  
Special Ability: Burrow (open portals to alternate dimensions, including the Burrow pocket dimension)

Snake Miraculous  
Sass, Kwami of Time  
Miraculous: Bracelet  
Current Holder: Viperion

Horse Miraculous  
Kaalki, Kwami of Transportation  
Miraculous: Pince Nez  
Former Holders: Leonardo da Vinci  
Current Holder: Pegasus

Monkey Miraculous  
Xuppu, Kwami of Jubilation  
Miraculous: Circlet  
Former Holders: Sun Wukong  
Current Holder: King Monkey

Dragon Miraculous  
Longg, Kwami of Nature (cross-set Dinosaur Pentad)  
Miraculous: Choker  
Former Holders: Yamato Takeru, Hua Mulan  
Current Holder: Ryoku

Mouse Miraculous  
Mullo, Kwami of Multiplication  
Miraculous: Necklace  
Current Holder: Multiplice

Ox Miraculous  
Stompp, Kwami of Strength  
Miraculous: Nose Ring  
Tool: Cattle Prod  
Special Ability: Stampede (super strength)  
Former Holders: Niú Shū  
Current Holder: Taureau Dechaine

Tiger Miraculous  
Roaar, Kwami of Stealth  
Miraculous: Panjas Bracelet  
Tool: Retractable Claws  
Special Ability: In-Stripe-Tion (invisibility)  
Current Holder: Bengalia

Goat Miraculous  
Ziggy, Kwami of Agility  
Miraculous: Hair Clips  
Tool: Shepherd’s Staff  
Special Ability: Fleet-Foot (move on otherwise impossible surfaces)  
Former Holders: Hattori Hanzo

Rooster Miraculous  
Orikko, Kwami of Watchfulness  
Miraculous: Thumb Ring  
Tool: Spur (staff with retractable spurs on the ends which can separate into two pieces)  
Special Ability: Vigilance (alert of an enemy)  
Current Holder: Geber

Dog Miraculous  
Barkk, Kwami of Loyalty (cross-set dyad with Dhole)  
Miraculous: Collar  
Tool: Leash  
Special Ability: Doggedness (inspire bravery in allies)  
Former Holders: The Hound (1)  
Current Holder: The Hound (2)

Pig Miraculous  
Daizzi, Kwami of Abundance  
Miraculous: Anklet  
Tool: Jiuchidingpa (nine-tined rake)  
Special Ability: Cornucopia (cause plants to grow)  
Former Holders: Zhu Bajie  
Current Holder: Miss Pinky


	3. American Miraculous Set

**American Miraculous Set**

Following the cataclysmic destruction of Atlantis, the Guardians only known to history as Miracle Chief and Miracle Mother carried the American Miraculous Set across the land bridge into North America and began to build a new temple for themselves and their people in the Rocky Mountains in modern-day Colorado. However, when they were attacked by a group which struck from the shadows and slaughtered many of their followers, Miracle Chief sacrificed his own life to allow Miracle Mother and the survivors to flee south, across the Panama Isthmus, into modern-day Peru.

Note: Other miraculous and information will be added to this set.

* * *

Eagle Miraculous  
Atsaa, Kwami of Independence (dyad with Wolf)  
Miraculous: Feather Necklace  
Tool: Golden Mace  
Special Ability: Fly High (flight via wings)  
Former Holders: Miracle Chief  
Current Holder: Águila Altíssimo

Wolf Miraculous  
Mettli, Kwami of Unity (dyad with Eagle)  
Miraculous: Earrings (dangling beaded earrings shaped like wolf paw)  
Tool: War Club  
Special Ability: Howl (enhance abilities of nearby miraculous users)  
Passive Ability: Sense nearby active miraculous  
Former Holders: Miracle Mother  
Current Holder: Lupa Gris

Bison Miraculous  
Thatt, Kwami of Nobility  
Miraculous: Hair Tie  
Tool: Buffalo-Hide Shield  
Former Holders: Sitting Bull  
  


Alpaca Miraculous  
Apuu, Kwami of Domestication  
Miraculous: Armband  
Tool: Hoop  
Special Ability: Al-Packify (behavior control over target and “herd”)  
Former Holders: Manco Cápac, Al-Packa  
Current Holder: Alpac-Man

Dinosaur Miraculous  
Rexx, Kwami of Nature (cross-set Dinosaur Pentad)  
Miraculous:T-Rex Tooth Lanyard  
Tool: Lasso  
Special Ability: In-Di-No (raise lava pit), Dino-Quake (create earthquake), Di-Nado (form tornado)  
Former Holders: Dino Dan  
Current Holder: Tyran-X

Bear Miraculous  
Ursaa, Kwami of Rage  
Miraculous: Headband  
Tool: Paired Hand Claws  
Special Ability: Bear-serker (enter berserker rage, including numbness to pain)  
Former Holders: Jigonhsaseh, Man-Bear  
Current Holder: Bearator

Crocodile Miraculous  
Kwami of Survival  
Current Holder: K-Man  
  


Raccoon Miraculous  
Meeku, Kwami of Inquisitiveness  
Miraculous: Twine Necklace  
Tool: Magnifying Glass  
Special Ability: Mask and Answer (ability to identify specific clues)  
Former Holders: Pocahontas  
Current Holder: El Bandido

Cicada Miraculous  
Russa, Kwami of Annoyance  
Miraculous: Clamp Hairclip  
Tool: Violin Bow  
Special Ability: Plec-Drone (produce droning noise)  
Current Holder: Ayilon

Jaguar Miraculous  
Balamm, Kwami of Attunement (cross-set dyad with Narwhal)  
Miraculous: Fan Septum Ring  
Tool: Tematlatl (sling)  
Special Ability: Spot-Senses (heighten the user’s senses)  
Current Holder: Onça Feroz

Roadrunner Miraculous  
Kwami of Distance-Speed  
Special Ability: Super-speed over long distances  
Current Holder: Velocimonio

Skunk Miraculous  
Kwami of Smell  
  


Porcupine Miraculous  
Kwami of Accuracy  
Miraculous: Hair Needle  
Tool: Bow (spine arrows)  
Special Ability: Spinal Shower (shoot a wave of spines with perfect accuracy)  
Current Holder: Espina

Agouti Miraculous  
  


Armadillo Miraculous  
Kwami of Defense  
  


Sloth Miraculous  
Kwami of Inertia (cross-set dyad with Kangaroo)  
Special Ability: Lethargy (drain the target’s energy)  
  


Coyote Miraculous  
Suyye, Kwami of Recklessness  
Miraculous: Two-Strand Bead Necklace  
Tool: Pouch  
Special Ability: Grab Bag (Pull a weapon or tool from the pouch)  
Current Holder: Coyotemaria

Dolphin Miraculous  
Kwami of Hydration  
  


Terror Bird Miraculous


	4. African Miraculous Set

**African Miraculous Set**

As the closest temples to the former site of Atlantis, the African Order of the Guardians has preserved much Atlantean knowledge which would otherwise have been lost, hidden in the libraries of their temples. However, their proximity to Atlantis also carried with it the danger that the events which caused the overthrow of Atlantis could also spill over into Africa. Consequently, the founding members of the African Order of the Guardians chose to split up their miraculous among five temples for safety, located in modern-day Angola, Egypt, Somalia, Mali, and Madagascar. While the Five Temples have united against significant threats in the past, they have contented themselves to largely mind their own affairs.

* * *

Lion Miraculous  
Kibbu, Kwami of Pride (dyad with Scarab)  
Miraculous: Armband  
Tool: Short Sword  
Special Ability: Cur-Lion (telekinesis)  
Temple: Angola  
Former Holders: Hercules, Nzinga  
Current Holder: Rugindo Leoa

Scarab Miraculous  
Keppi, Kwami of Humility (dyad with Lion)  
Miraculous: Headband  
Tool: Ankh  
Special Ability: Mind Fuse (overload target psychically, limited telepathy)  
Temple: Egypt  
Current Holder: Jueran Eazim

Elephant Miraculous  
Mnemmi, Kwami of Memory  
Miraculous: Cartilage Earring  
Tool: Hose  
Special Ability: Memory Trunk (access memories of past holders)  
Temple: Somalia  
Former Holders: Arba Marfata  
Current Holder: Maroodiga Cawlan

Parrot Miraculous  
Polly, Kwami of Communication  
Temple: Mali  
Current Holder: Hakɛto

Scorpion Miraculous  
Dessy, Kwami of Contamination  
Temple: Madagascar  
Current Holder: Angel

Chameleon Miraculous  
Krypp, Kwami of Transformation  
Miraculous: Compact Mirror  
Tool: Cloak  
Special Ability: Camouflage (transform into another person)  
Temple: Egypt  
Former Holders: Tumwih  
Current Holder: Harba

Ant Miraculous  
Minii, Kwami of Miniaturization  
Miraculous: Belt  
Tool: Grappling Hook  
Special Ability: Diminishm-ant (shrink the holder)  
Temple: Somalia  
Former Holders: Namal, Mid Yar  
Current Holder: Ngarayap

Hyena Miraculous  
Miraculous: Thigh Band  
Tool: Assegai  
Temple: Madagascar  
Former Holders: Shaka Zulu  
  


Cheetah Miraculous  
Kwami of Top-Speed  
Special Ability: Chee-Burst (super-speed over shorter distances)

Meerkat Miraculous  
Digger, Kwami of Excavation  
Temple: Angola  
  


Wildebeest Miraculous  
Nkuu, Kwami of Focus  
Miraculous: Two-Strand Bead Necklace  
Tool: Fly Whisk  
Special Ability: Iron Force (invulnerability)  
Temple: Somalia  
Former Holders: Mwindo, Hiaj  
Current Holder: Roqonsa Saada

Giraffe Miraculous  
Temple: Mali

Rhinoceros Miraculous  
Kiff, Kwami of Collision  
Miraculous: Necklace  
Tool: Horned Helmet  
Special Ability: Rampage (run through anything in a straight line)  
Temple: Egypt  
Current Holder: Buq Hayij

Warthog Miraculous  
Temple: Angola  
  


Sauropod Miraculous  
Kwami of Nature (cross-set Dinosaur Pentad)  
Special Ability: (Earth, Water, Aether)  
Temple: Madagascar  
Current Holder: Rapeto


	5. Australian Miraculous Set

**Australian Miraculous Set**

Following the destruction of Atlantis, the largest number of Atlantean refugees fled south-east toward Australia. Before reaching Australia proper, however, the Atlanteans discovered an uninhabited island which they claimed for themselves. The Australian Temple-Island, and its city of New Atlantis, is now home to the Australian Miraculous Set.

Note: This set will be expanded with additional miraculous and information.

* * *

Kangaroo Miraculous  
Hopp, Kwami of Momentum (dyad with Sloth)  
Tool: Boomerang  
Former Holders: Gambu Ganuurru, Jo-e  
Current Holder: Joey

Dingo Miraculous  
Pupp  
Former Holders: Calyute

Platypus Miraculous  
Webb, Kwami of Fusion  
Miraculous: Pendant Earrings  
Tool: Paired Chakram  
Current Holder: Biladurang

Numbat Miraculous  
Noom, Kwami of Patience  
Miraculous: Pendant Necklace  
Former Holder: Nooma

Anklyosaur Miraculous  
Ikuu, Kwami of Nature (cross-set Dinosaur Pentad)  
Tool: Flail  
Special Ability: (Earth, Wind, Aether)  
Current Holder: Cyclone

Spider Miraculous

Leopard Miraculous

Quoll Miraculous

Koala Miraculous  
Koob, Kwami of Desiccation  
Miraculous: Rainbow Headband  
Tool: Knife  
Special Ability: Eu-Collect-It (drain water from target)  
Former Holders: Ari-Bear

Whale Miraculous  
Maxii, Kwami of Expansion (cross-set dyad with Ant)  
Special Ability: Embiggen (grow larger)  
Current Holder: Big Blue

Diprotodon Miraculous  
Yipp, Kwami of Hypnosis  
Miraculous: Nose Stud  
Special Ability: Mesmerize (place target in trancelike state)  
Current Holder: Bunyip

Wonambi Miraculous  
Wonn, Kwami of Constriction  
Miraculous: Headband  
Tool: Flexible Hunting Spear  
Special Ability: Wring-Bush (bind enemy with spear)  
Former Holders: Yagan

Emu Miraculous

Frog Miraculous

Colugo Miraculous  
Flohh, Kwami of Aerodynamics


	6. Atlantean Miraculous Set

**Atlantean Miraculous Set**

In the beginning, all the Miraculous Sets were kept at the Great Miraculous Temple in Atlantis. However, at the height of its power, Atlantis came under assault from an enemy that struck from the shadows. The Guardians chose to split up the miraculous sets and abandon the city. Four sets were spirited away by their Guardians without trouble; the fifth and final set was still in the temple when the city was destroyed. For millennia the Atlantean Miraculous have been scattered around the world, some making their way into the hands of the heroes of legend, others falling into the hands of those who would abuse their power.

Note: This set will be expanded with additional miraculous and information.

* * *

Shark Miraculous  
Carro, Kwami of Death (primary dyad of the set)  
Miraculous: Hoop Earring  
Tool: Cutlass  
Special Ability: Frenzy (bite through and eat anything)  
Former Holders: Blackbeard, Il Pirata  
Location: Heroes of Paris

[REDACTED] Miraculous  
Anaa, Kwami of Life (primary dyad of the set)  
Miraculous: Circlet  
Tool: Bow  
Former Holders: Egil

Fish Miraculous  
Miraculous: Fish Hook Lip Ring  
Tool: Net  
  


Dove Miraculous  
Paxx, Kwami of Purity (dyad with Bat)  
Miraculous: Headband  
Tool: Naginata  
Special Ability: Calming Breath (enhance target’s positive characteristic)  
Former Holders: Tomoe Gozen, Columba  
Current Holder: Hato Gozen  
Location: Heroes of Paris

Bat Miraculous  
Bella, Kwami of Corruption (dyad with Dove)  
Miraculous: Headband with Star and Ruby  
Tool: Sword  
Special Ability: Kiss of Death (enhance target’s negative characteristic while draining their energy)  
Current Holder: Night Bat  
Location: Paris

Goose Miraculous  
Dorreen, Kwami of Silliness  
Miraculous: Barrette  
Tool: Feather Duster  
Special Ability: Hilarity (cause target to laugh uncontrollably)  
Current Holder: Goosilla  
Location: Heroes of Paris

Reindeer Miraculous  
Hernn, Kwami of Hunting  
Miraculous: Torc  
Tool: Bearded Battleaxe  
Special Ability: Call of the Hunt (ability to command animals)  
Former Holders: Cernunnos, Beowulf  
Current Holder: Cerna  
Location: Paris

Honey Badger Miraculous  
Yawnn, Kwami of Apathy (cross-set dyad with Peacock)  
Miraculous: Bracelet  
Tool: Fingernail Claws  
Special Ability: Carelessness (take away person’s emotions)  
Passive Ability: Mask the holder’s emotions  
  


Albatross Miraculous  
Kwami of Direction

Pliosaur Miraculous  
Levii, Kwami of Nature (cross-set Dinosaur Pentad)  
Tool: Trident  
Special Ability: (Fire, Water, Aether)  
  


Narwhal Miraculous  
Kheaa, Kwami of Deceit (cross-set dyad with Jaguar  
Miraculous: Bracelet  
Tool: Harpoon  
Special Ability: Horn-Fade (deceive/cloud the target’s senses)  
Current Holder: Master Fu  
Location: Heroes of Paris

Eel Miraculous  
Zapp, Kwami of Electricity  
Miraculous: Pinky Ring  
Tool: Lightning Rod  
Special Ability: Eelectrocution (generate shock from hand)  
Current Holder: Elettrisicario  
Location: Paris

Lynx Miraculous  
Pounss, Kwami of Secrecy  
Miraculous: Bangle  
Location: American Miraculous Temple

Dhole Miraculous  
Growll, Kwami of Fear (cross-set dyad with Dog)  
Miraculous: Clawed Ring  
Tool: Whip  
Special Ability: Fear-y (inspire fear in opponents)  
Current Holder: Cadaabta Ey  
Location: Somali Miraculous Temple

Seal Miraculous  
Tool: Hatchet  
Former Holders: Hagbard

Sting Ray Miraculous  
Chenn, Kwami of Ferocity  
Miraculous: Circular Brooch  
Tool: Gáe Bulg  
Special Ability: Barb-arity (strike opponent to unleash barbs from spear into them)  
Former Holders: Cú Chulainn

Swan Miraculous  
Runna, Kwami of Health  
Miraculous: Belt Buckle

Falcon Miraculous  
Perry, Kwami of Flight-Speed  
Miraculous: Feathered Choker  
Tool: Slingshot  
Special Ability: Rocket-tear (super-speed in ballistic arc)


	7. The Heroes of Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people are definitely getting expanded for this wiki... Let me know if there's additional information you would like or people I missed.

**Heroes of Paris**

Following their defeat of Hawk Moth, the Heroes of Paris converted his lair in a cave beneath the Agreste Mansion into their own base of operations. From their shielded underground Headquarters, the Heroes have guided the Heroes of Europe and formed alliances with the other Miraculous Guardians. In one corner of the cave, Max installed a laboratory where he designs and builds the technology which the Heroes of Paris use, using parts scavenged from recovered Shunjar technology, two examples of which rest against the cave wall. When sitting in the specially-designed grotto which previously held Emilie Agreste’s cryogenic chamber, Impératrice Pourpre and La Paonne can sense the emotions of Paris.

The Agreste Mansion itself also serves as the new headquarters of the Asian Order of the Guardians, housing a few of its members. In addition the Mansion is home for many of the Heroes, including visitors from other Miraculous Temples.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug  
Power Source: Ladybug Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, planning skills, Guardian in training  
Relationships: Adrien Agreste (fiancé), Sabine Cheng (mother), Tom Dupain (father)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders, Miraculous Leaders, Agreste Fashion House, Agreste Mansion, Asian Order of the Guardians

Adrien Agreste, Cat Noir  
Power Source: Cat Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian in training, expert fencer  
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng (fiancée), Emilie Agreste (mother), Gabriel Agreste (father), Amelie Graham de Vanily (aunt), Felix Graham de Vanily (cousin), Gorilla (surrogate father)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders, Miraculous Leaders, Agreste Fashion House, Kitty Section, Agreste Mansion, Asian Order of the Guardians

Alya Césaire, Rena Rouge  
Power Source: Fox Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, investigation skills  
Relationships: Nino Lahiffe (boyfriend), Otis Césaire (father), Marlena Césaire (mother), Nora Césaire (sister), Ella Césaire (sister), Etta Césaire (sister)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders

Nino Lahiffe, Carapace  
Power Source: Turtle Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Alya Césaire (girlfriend), unnamed mother, Chris Lahiffe (brother)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders

Chloe Bourgeois, Sent-Bee (formerly Queen Bee)  
Power Source: tech designed by Max  
Abilities: adept fighter; synth-Venom spray guns and grenades, yo-yos, jetpack  
Relationships: Bee-atrice (dog), Andre Bourgeois (father), Audrey Bourgeois (mother)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders

Max Kanté, Pegasus  
Power Source: Horse Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, genius-level intellect  
Relationships: Sabrina Raincomprix (girlfriend), Claudie Kanté (mother)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders, Hero Techies

Sabrina Raincomprix, Impératrice Pourpre/Duchesse Bleue  
Power Source: Butterfly Miraculous/Peacock Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Max Kanté (boyfriend), Roger Raincomprix (father), Irene Raincomprix (mother)  
Affiliations: HOP Leaders

Luka Couffaine, Viperion  
Power Source: Snake Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi (girlfriend), Anarka Couffaine (mother), Juleka Couffaine (sister)  
Affiliations: Kitty Section

Kagami Tsurugi, Ryoku  
Power Source: Dragon Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Luka Couffaine (boyfriend), Tomoe Tsurugi (mother)  
Affiliations: Tsurugi Group

Juleka Couffaine, Bengalia  
Power Source: Tiger Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Rose Lavillant (girlfriend), Anarka Couffaine (mother), Luka Couffaine (brother)  
Affiliations: Kitty Section

Rose Lavillant, Miss Pinky  
Power Source: Pig Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine (girlfriend)  
Affiliations: Kitty Section

Lê Chiến Kim, King Monkey  
Power Source: Monkey Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, athlete  
Relationships: Ondine (girlfriend), unnamed mother  
Affiliations:

Ivan Bruel, Taureau Dechaine  
Power Source: Ox Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Mylène Haprèle (girlfriend)  
Affiliations: Kitty Section

Mylène Haprèle, Multiplice  
Power Source: Mouse Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Ivan Bruel (boyfriend), Fred Haprèle (father)  
Affiliations:

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Geber  
Power Source: Rooster Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, artist  
Relationships: Marc Anciel (boyfriend), unnamed mother, unnamed grandfather  
Affiliations: _Ladybug_ comic book

Mira Makarova, Hato Gozen  
Power Source: Dove Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, light magic, linguist  
Relationships: Claire Makarova (mother)  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion

Julia Barreda, Lupa Gris  
Power Source: Wolf Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Pablo Barreda (husband), Marco Barreda (son), unnamed parents, unnamed siblings  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, American Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders, Agreste Mansion

Lise Duval, Ayilon  
Power Source: Cicada Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Marco Barreda (charge)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, Agreste Mansion

Alix Kubdel, Sk8r Girl  
Power Source: tech designed by Max, Mkufu wa Wanyama  
Abilities: communicate with animals, adept fighter, athlete  
Relationships: Alim Kubdel (father), Jalil Kubdel (brother)  
Affiliations:

Nora Césaire, Anansi  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: adept kick boxer, motorcycle designed by Max  
Relationships: Otis Césaire (father), Marlena Césaire (mother), Alya Césaire (sister), Ella Césaire (sister), Etta Césaire (sister)  
  


Jalil Kubdel, Amun-Vatar  
Power Source: the consciousness of an ancient mage trapped in his mind  
Abilities: magical manipulation of air and light  
Relationships: Alim Kubdel (father), Alix Kubdel (sister)  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion

Pedro, the Heretic  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: adept martial artist, chi-based technique, anti-miraculous weaponry, Dark Acolyte training  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion, Reformed Disciples of the Mage

Victor, Volpinax  
Power Source: Volpine physiology  
Abilities: enhanced strength, speed; ability to warp light and create illusions  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion, Volpine Intelligence Service

Gilbert Damocles, the Owl  
Power Source: tech designed by Max  
Abilities: Owlet boomerangs, grappling hook, fighting ability, fire-resistant cape  
Relationships: Jagged Stone (friend)  
Affiliations: Collège François Dupont


	8. Other European Heroes

**Other European Heroes**

* * *

Heroes of Lisbon

The first European allies of the Heroes of Paris, the Heroes of Lisbon were inspired to become heroes when they saw a non-powered hero (the Owl) fighting alongside the Heroes of Paris. Operating out of their shared apartment, their primary focus is on helping civilians in need.

* * *

Estevão, O Patriota  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: adept mixed martial artist, batons  
Relationships: Cara (sister)

Cara, Caravela  
Power Source: self-developed synthetic neurotoxin, various tech  
Abilities: adept fighter, paralyzing toxin deployed from trident  
Relationships: Estevão (brother)  
Affiliations: Hero Techies

* * *

Heroes of the United Kingdom

Operating out of the Graham de Vanily Manor with Amelie Graham de Vanily as their support, the Heroes of the United Kingdom use a simple portal system to protect London from various threats, most of the mundane variety.

* * *

Felix Graham de Vanily, the Hound 2  
Power Source: Dog Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Amelie Graham de Vanily (mother), Robert Graham de Vanily (late father), Emilie Agreste (aunt), Adrien Agreste (cousin)

Bridgette Becquerel, Iron Maiden  
Power Source: self-designed mechanized exo-suit and electronic bracelets  
Abilities: strength, energy blasts, flight, grappling hooks (suit); energy weapon, grappling hooks, listening device (bracelets)  
Relationships: Antoine Becquerel (father), Adine Becquerel (mother)  
Affiliations: Hero Techies, King’s College London

Anne O’Donnell, Bandruí  
Power Source: inherent magic following Celtic ritual  
Abilities: ability to control plants  
Relationships: Bri Becquerel (roommate)  
Location: London  
Affiliations: King’s College London

Amelie Graham de Vanily, La Paonne Deux  
Power Source: Peacock Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Robert Graham de Vanily (late husband), Felix Graham de Vanily (son), Emilie Agreste (sister), Adrien Agreste (nephew), Elisabeth Avereux (late ancestor), Henri Coureux (late grandfather), Claudette Coureux (late grandmother)  
Affiliations: Asian Order of the Guardians

* * *

Other Heroes

Étienne Martial, Le Tirreur  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: adept martial artist, trained military sniper  
Location: Paris

A Saltadora  
Power Source: self-designed tech  
Abilities: super-jump, trained kickboxer  
Location: Lisbon

Socomem  
Power Source: self-designed tech  
Abilities: super-punch, electromagnetic grip  
Location: Lisbon


	9. European Villains

**European Villains**

* * *

Lynchpin-ions

Following the fall of Hawk Moth, the power vacuum in the Paris underworld was quickly filled by the enigmatic and mysterious Lynchpin, a criminal mastermind content to operate from the shadows through proxies. Operating out of an abandoned mall facility, the Lynchpin-ions are the Lynchpin’s super-powered minions.

* * *

“Jacques”, Night Bat  
Power Source: Bat Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, “dark magic,” functional immortality

Gaston, Mecha-Man  
Power Source: mechanized exo-suit designed by Antoine  
Abilities: strength, energy blasts, anti-miraculous weaponry, flight  
Relationships: Colette (wife), Richard (son)  
Affiliations: Mecha-Man

Antoine Becquerel  
Abilities: designer of the Mecha-Man suit  
Relationships: Adine Becquerel (wife), Bridgette Becquerel (daughter)  
Affiliations: Mecha-Man

Claude Marceau, Tyran-X  
Power Source: Dinosaur Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Béatrice Marceau (late wife)

Eric, Bearator  
Power Source: Bear Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: unnamed mother, unnamed brothers  
Affiliations: Andretti Crime Family

Luciano Andretti, Elettrisicario  
Power Source: Eel Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Maria (wife), unnamed children  
Affiliations: Andretti Crime Family

Lila Rossi, Killer Bee  
Power Source: Bee Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: unnamed mother  
Affiliations: Killer Bee Hive

Tanja, Cerna  
Power Source: Reindeer Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
  


Judá, the Prior  
Abilities: adept martial artist, chi-based technique, anti-miraculous weaponry, Dark Acolyte training  
Affiliations: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane

Marta, the Deaconess  
Abilities: adept martial artist, chi-based technique, anti-miraculous weaponry, Dark Acolyte training  
Affiliations: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane

Felipe, The Deacon  
Abilities: adept martial artist, chi-based technique, anti-miraculous weaponry, Dark Acolyte training  
Affiliations: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane

Nadine, La Gymnaste  
Abilities: expert gymnast, extending pole  
Relationships: Philippe (boyfriend), unnamed parents, unnamed brother  
Affiliations: Killer Bee Hive

Jean, the Loader  
Power Source: exo-suit designed by Antoine  
Abilities: enhanced strength  
Affiliations: Andretti Crime Family

* * *

Unaffiliated Villains

Hugo  
Power Source: Shunjar physiology  
Abilities: enhanced strength, military training  
Location: Paris  
Affiliations: Shunjar Navy

Gregory, the Vicar  
Abilities: adept martial artist, chi-based technique, anti-miraculous weaponry, Dark Acolyte training  
Location: London  
Affiliations: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane

Monte-en-l’Air  
Abilities: agility, adept burglar  
Location: La Santé Prison, Paris  


Fire-Fly  
Power Source: self-designed tech  
Abilities: Flamethrower, flight (via jetpack and wing suit)  
Location: Paris  
  


Mistral  
Power Source: self-designed tech  
Abilities: wind gusts, flight (via fans)  
Location: La Santé Prison, Paris

Jean Papon, Elemento  
Power Source: unknown  
Abilities: elemental manipulation  
Location: La Santé Prison, Paris

Sandy  
Power Source: Yue Chan (formerly)  
Abilities: hydrokinesis (formerly)  
Location: La Santé Prison, Paris

O Choque Libertino  
Power Source: self-designed tech  
Abilities: barbed, electrified whip  
Location: prison, Lisbon


	10. European Supporting Characters

**European Supporting Characters**

Note: For now I’m only going to include OCs and those canon characters for whom there is something different than canon. I may go back and add other supporting characters eventually

* * *

Heroes of Paris Supporting Characters

Emilie Agreste, La Paonne  
Power Source: Peacock Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste (husband), Adrien Agreste (son), Amelie Graham de Vanily (sister), Felix Graham de Vanily (nephew), Elisabeth Avereux (late ancestor), Henri Coureux (late grandfather), Claudette Coureux (late grandmother)  
Affiliations: Asian Order of the Guardians, Avereux – Graham de Vanily Guardians, Agreste Mansion, Heroes of Paris, World Guardians Council

Wang Fu  
Power Source: Narwhal Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Marianne Lenoir (love interest)  
Affiliations: Asian Order of the Guardians, Agreste Mansion, Heroes of Paris

Gorilla, Goosilla  
Power Source: Goose Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, military training  
Relationships: Adrien Agreste (surrogate son)  
Affiliations: Heroes of Paris, Agreste Mansion

Jeanne Legrande  
Relationships: Emilie Agreste (friend), Marinette Dupain-Cheng (mentor), unnamed husband, Renee (daughter)  
Affiliations: Agreste Fashion House

Ondine  
Relationships: Lê Chiến Kim (boyfriend), unnamed parents  
  


Marianne Lenoir  
Abilities: cooking, cleaning  
Relationships: Wang Fu (love interest)  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion

Marc Anciel  
Abilities: author  
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg (boyfriend)  
Affiliations: _Ladybug_ comic book

Alain  
Abilities: Guardian in training  
Relationships: unnamed parents  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion, Asian Order of the Guardians

Marco Barreda  
Relationships: Julia Barreda (mother), Pablo Barreda (father), Lise Duval (nanny)  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion

Jagged Stone, Guitar Hero  
Power Source: amplifier designed by Max and Nino  
Abilities: super-loud guitar  
Relationships: Penny Rolling (love interest), Gilbert Damocles (friend)

Leïla Ouazani  
Relationships: unnamed father, unnamed mother, unnamed siblings  
Affiliations: Le Grand Paris

* * *

Superhero Liaison Department

Because of the Lynchpin’s success in compromising the Paris Police Prefecture’s regular departments through bribery, blackmail, and outright threats, the Mayor of Paris and Prefect of Police elevated Captain Roger Raincomprix to a new Prefect position as the head of the new top-secret Superhero Liaison Department. This group of officers, handpicked by Prefect Raincomprix after thorough evaluation by the Heroes of Paris, responds to super-powered threats to law and order, and assists the Heroes of Paris in their ongoing struggle against the Lynchpin’s criminal organization.

* * *

Lt. Luc Ramus  
Position: Field Leader  
Power Source: prosthetic arm designed by Max  
Abilities: police training, energy cannon in prosthetic

Sgt. Madeleine de Gouges  
Power Source: unknown  
Abilities: police training, enhanced strength and durability, adept at close-quarters combat

Officer Raymond Luron  
Abilities: police training  
Relationships: Delphine Tilmont (fiancée)

Officer François Roux  
Abilities: police training  
Relationships: Angelique Moreau (sister)

Officer Daniel Moreau  
Abilities: police training  
Relationships: Angelique Moreau (wife)

Officer Jack Wilson  
Abilities: police training, military training, expert sniper

Sergeant Niki Girardot  
Position: Night Sergeant  
Abilities: police training

Officer Auguste Mansart  
Abilities: police training  
Relationships: Noémie Mansart (wife)

Theo Vernant  
Position: Lab Technician  
Abilities: genius intellect  
Relationships: Ginette Vernant (wife), Guillaume Vernant (son), Isabelle Vernant (daughter-in-law), Jerome Vernant (grandson)

Élodie Carré  
Position: Dispatcher  
Relationships: Julien Carré (husband)

Mathieu Bloch  
Position: Dispatcher  
Relationships: unnamed children

Prefect Roger Raincomprix  
Position: Department Prefect  
Relationships: Irene Raincomprix (wife), Sabrina Raincomprix (daughter)

Emmanuelle Binoche  
Position: Fire Inspector  
Abilities: Observation skills

Jeanne Berléand  
Position: Executive Secretary to the Prefect

* * *

Other European Supporting Characters

Claire Makarova  
Power Source: formerly Dove Miraculous  
Abilities: light magic  
Relationships: Mira Makarova (daughter)  
Location: Russia


	11. American Characters

**American Characters**

* * *

American Miraculous Temple

Built before the rise and fall of the great Central and South American empires, the American Miraculous temple just outside of Moche, Peru, is home to the American Order of the Guardians, who recruit initiates and miraculous holders from both continents. Because the United States of America is home to its own sizeable population of superheroes, the American Miraculous Team focuses its attention primarily on affairs south of the Rio Grande. However, with the loss of the Dinosaur and Bear Miraculous on a mission in Colorado, the American Guardians have expanded their attention to include the rest of the world.

* * *

Julia Barreda, Lupa Gris  
Power Source: Wolf Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Pablo Barreda (husband), Marco Barreda (son), unnamed parents, unnamed siblings  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, American Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders, Agreste Mansion

Pablo Barreda, Águila Altíssimo  
Power Source: Eagle Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Julia Barreda (wife), Marco Barreda (son)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, American Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders

Dan Jackson (formerly Dino Dan)  
Power Source: none (formerly Dinosaur Miraculous)  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, American Order of the Guardians

Paola Moreira, Onça Feroz  
Power Source: Jaguar Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, genius intellect  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, Hero Techies

Yohana Silva, Espina  
Power Source: Porcupine Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Luis Garcia, Velocimonio  
Power Source: Roadrunner Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Maria Garcia (wife)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Maria Garcia, Coyotemaria  
Power Source: Coyote Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Luis Garcia (husband)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Antonio Vega, El Bandido  
Power Source: Raccoon Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Hector Herrera, Alpac-Man  
Power Source: Alpaca Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Lise Duval, Ayilon  
Power Source: Cicada Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Marco Barreda (charge)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, Agreste Mansion

Kevin Sanchez, K-Man  
Power Source: Crocodile Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

Ramon Rodriguez  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: Guardian Training  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Order of the Guardians

Sofia Rivera  
Power Source: none  
Abilities: Guardian in training  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: American Order of the Guardians

Ruth Abrams  
Power Source: none  
Abilities:  
Relationships: John Montour (late uncle)  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, Seneca Nation

Marco Barreda  
Relationships: Julia Barreda (mother), Pablo Barreda (father), Lise Duval (nanny)  
Affiliations: Agreste Mansion

* * *

United Heroez of New York

While the United States of America is not home to its own miraculous team, a significant number of superheroes have arisen to protect the country from threats foreign and domestic. After fighting on the frontlines of World War II against Nazi-aligned superhumans, the surviving American heroes, led by the third Knightowl and Sparrow, formed the United Heroez.

Note: The United Heroez have not specifically appeared in the “Mind Games”-verse before now, but they will eventually. Rather than the team of hundreds in canon, the US heroes are spread out more around the country, with only a fraction of their number located in New York.


	12. African Characters

**African Characters**

* * *

Angolan Miraculous Temple

From its location along the Angolan coast on the edge of the Miradouro da Lua, the Angolan Miraculous Temple’s influence extends throughout southwest Africa.

* * *

Mihaela da Matos, Rugindo Leoa  
Power Source: Lion Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, African Miraculous Council, African Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders

* * *

Egyptian Miraculous Temple

Constructed beneath the site of what would eventually become the Great Sphinx of Giza, the Egyptian Miraculous Temple houses one of the most extensive libraries of Atlantean texts in the world. From this base the Egyptian Miraculous Team has sought to maintain peace in the Middle East and much of North Africa, though with limited success. While their temple has remained undiscovered by outsiders for millennia, some have gotten close to finding them, even to the point of archaeologists removing the placard over their temple’s entrance.

* * *

Yousef Hassan, Jueran Eazim  
Power Source: Scarab Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Amina Hassan (wife), Omar Hassan (son)  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, African Miraculous Council, African Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders

Amina Hassan, Buq Hayij  
Power Source: Rhinoceros Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Yousef Hassan (husband), Omar Hassan (son)  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

Omar Hassan, Harba  
Power Source: Chameleon Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Yousef Hassan (father), Amina Hassan (mother)  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

* * *

Somali Miraculous Temple

Hidden behind the Lamadaya Waterfalls in the Cal Madow Mountains of Somalia, the Somali Miraculous Temple has struggled to maintain peace in a region that has been beset by constant wars in its recent history. In the confusion and lawlessness of these civil wars, the Miraculous Team is sometimes the only group able to protect the innocent from roving warlords. Their sphere extends through the Horn of Africa and beyond.

* * *

Mohamed Jama, Maroodiga Cawlan  
Power Source: Elephant Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training, genius intellect  
Relationships: Aziza Osman (sister), Ali Osman (brother-in-law), Hala Osman (niece), Dania Jama (late cousin), unnamed mother  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, African Miraculous Council, African Order of the Guardians, Hero Techies

Maaza Dibaba, Roqonsa Saada  
Power Source: Wildebeest Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, athlete  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

Nawal Dup, Ngarayap  
Power Source: Ant Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Shadya Ghalib (girlfriend), Muna Dup (late sister)  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

Abdi Abdallah, Cadaabta Ey  
Power Source: Dhole Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Aisha Abdallah (sister), unnamed late parents  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

Said Bashir  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians

Shadya Ghalib  
Abilities: Guardian in training  
Relationships: Nawal Dup (girlfriend)  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians

Aadan Mukhtar  
Abilities: Guardian in training  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians

Aisha Abdallah  
Relationships: Abdi Abdallah (brother), unnamed late parents, Hoda (friend)

* * *

Malian Miraculous Temple

Along the caravan route from Mali to Morocco, a day’s journey into the Sahara Desert northeast of Timbuktu, is the Malian Miraculous Temple. Thanks to its placement above an otherwise unknown underground water source, the members of the temple could aid travelers close to dehydration and travel with them to help and protect people throughout northeast Africa.

* * *

Aïda Kéita, Hakɛto  
Power Source: Parrot Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, African Miraculous Council, African Order of the Guardians

* * *

Malagasy Miraculous Temple

Situated alongside a river within the Anjajavy Forest on the northwest coast of Madagascar, the Malagasy Miraculous Temple is responsible for maintaining peace throughout the island of Madagascar, as well as using its small number of boats to travel up and down the southwestern coast of Africa, from Mozambique to South Africa.

* * *

Willem Brönner, Angel  
Power Source: Scorpion Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, African Miraculous Council, African Order of the Guardians

Jules Rasoanaivo, Rapeto  
Power Source: Sauropod Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team

Farah Mondlane  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians, World Guardians Council

* * *

Other Characters

Hunda-Beekaa  
Power Source: unknown  
Abilities: dark magic  
Location: unknown

Aziza  
Relationships: Ali Osman (husband), Hala Osman (daughter), unnamed children, unnamed mother, Mohamed Jama (brother), Farah Samatar (ward)  
Location: Yoonis, Somalia

Farah Samatar  
Relationships: Namal (late father), Arba Marfata (late mother), Haji Ibrahim (former guardian), Dekha Ibrahim (late guardian), Aziza Osman (guardian)  
Location: Yoonis, Somalia


	13. Australian Characters

**Australian Miraculous Temple-Island**

Seeing themselves as the true inheritors of the legacy of Atlantis, the Australian Miraculous Temple-Island is hidden behind many layers of wards and inaccessible to all but the inhabitants and those granted access by the Council. The center of the island is the city of New Atlantis, a city constructed in a fusion of Greek and indigenous Australian architectural styles that has stood the test of time through centuries. While the population of New Atlantis was primarily the descendants of the Atlantean refugees for many centuries, they were forced to recruit colonists among the Torres Strait Islanders and other indigenous groups to avoid depopulation. In modern times, the Australian Miraculous Temple-Island is a true melting pot.

New Atlantis houses its own Sorcerers’ Guild, founded by three surviving Atlantean sorcerers as a way to keep their arts alive. Following the initiation of contact between the Temple-Island and the other Miraculous Guardians, the New Atlantis Council agreed to set aside land for a new spaceport to house the nascent United Miraculous Space Fleet.

* * *

Jack Ginibi, Joey  
Power Source: Kangaroo Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 1, Australian Order of the Guardians, Miraculous Leaders

Cissy Burney, Biladurang  
Power Source: Platypus Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, genius intellect  
Relationships: Alison Burney (daughter)  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 2, Hero Techies, New Atlantis Spaceport

Alison Burney, Bunyip  
Power Source: Diprotodon Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Cissy Burney (mother)  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 2

Boaz Numberi, Big Blue  
Power Source: Whale Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 3

Dane Thaiday, Cyclone  
Power Source: Anklyosaur Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 3

Iris Baker  
Power Source: sorcerer training  
Abilities: magic-based abilities  
Relationships: Emma Baker (grandmother)  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 3

Joanna Hosch  
Abilities: Guardian Training  
Relationships: Wang Fu (pen pal)  
Affiliations: Australian Order of the Guardians, New Atlantis Council, World Guardians’ Council

Hoda  
Power Source: Shunjar physiology  
Abilities: enhanced strength, military training  
Relationships: Kassim (father), Aisha Abdallah (friend)  
Affiliations: Australian Intervention Team 3, Shunjar Navy

Kassim  
Power Source: Shunjar physiology  
Abilities: enhanced strength, naval training  
Relationships: Hoda (daughter)  
Affiliations: New Atlantis Spaceport, Shunjar Navy

Haji Ibrahim  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Relationships: Dekha Ibrahim (late wife), Farah Samatar (former ward)  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians, Somali Miraculous Temple, New Atlantis Elders’ Home

Will Bellear  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: Australian Order of the Guardians, New Atlantis Elders’ Home

Emma Baker, Jo-e (formerly)  
Power Source: Kangaroo Miraculous (formerly)  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities (formerly), Guardian training  
Relationships: Iris Baker (granddaughter)  
Affiliations: Australian Order of the Guardians, New Atlantis Elders’ Home

Auriel Miller, Nooma (formerly)  
Power Source: Numbat Miraculous (formerly)  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities (formerly)  
Relationships:  
Affiliations: New Atlantis Elders’ Home


	14. Objects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an exhaustive list. If there is anything else you would like me to include, let me know!

**Objects**

Eye of the Muses  
Description: sapphire, formerly housed in ankh necklace  
Creator/Provenance: possibly Egyptian  
Power type: magic  
Abilities: heightened intelligence and creativity  
Former Users: Jagged Stone  
Current User: Lynchpin

Mkufu wa Wanyama  
Description: silver paw-print necklace  
Creator/Provenance: African  
Power type: magic  
Abilities: ability to communicate with animals  
Former Users: Animal Man  
Current User: Sk8r Girl

Mecha-Man 1.0 armor  
Description: weaponized exo-suit  
Creator/Provenance: Antoine Becquerel  
Power type: human technology  
Abilities: enhanced strength, rocket launchers, grappling hooks  
Former Users: Mecha-Man 1.0  
Location: Heroes of Paris Headquarters

Mecha-Man 2.0 armor  
Description: weaponized exo-suit  
Creator/Provenance: Antoine Becquerel  
Power type: human/alien technology hybrid  
Abilities: enhanced strength, rocket launchers, energy cannons, grappling hooks  
Former Users: Mecha-Man  
Location: Heroes of Paris Headquarters

Shunjar Escape Pods  
Description: oblong brown shuttle craft  
Creator/Provenance: Shunjar Empire  
Power type: alien technology  
Abilities: limited-range spacecraft  
Former Users: Shunjar Empire  
Location: Heroes of Paris Headquarters (x2), somewhere in Africa, possibly Asia?

Shunjar Energy Rifle  
Description: silver rifle  
Creator/Provenance: Shunjar Empire  
Power type: alien technology  
Abilities: high-powered energy beam  
Former Users: Shunjar Empire

Shunjar Energy Pistol  
Description: silver handgun  
Creator/Provenance: Shunjar Empire  
Power type: alien technology  
Abilities: powerful energy beam  
Former Users: Shunjar Empire

Chi-Putty  
Description: sticky grey putty  
Creator/Provenance: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane  
Power type: chi-based  
Abilities: freeze miraculous user in place  
Current Users: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane, the Heretic

Chi-Bolas  
Description: silver metal balls covered in hardened clay and joined with cord  
Creator/Provenance: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane  
Power type: chi-based  
Abilities: burn miraculous users  
Current Users: Dark Acolytes of the Mundane, the Heretic

HOP/HOA Jetpack  
Creator/Provenance: Original design by Bri, improved by Max and Paola, using fuel created by Mohamed  
Power type: human/alien hybrid technology  
Current Users: Heroes of Paris and others

Beam of Life  
Description: wrist-mounted energy cutting tool  
Creator/Provenance: Bridgette Becquerel  
Power type: human/alien hybrid technology  
Abilities: cut through metal surfaces/objects  
Current User: Paris Fire Brigade, London Fire Brigade

Portal Rings  
Creator/Provenance: Max Kanté (with assistance)  
Power type: human technology  
Abilities: create portal between two points  
Current User: Heroes of Europe, Miraculous Heroes

Communication Beans  
Description: silver bean-shaped devices  
Creator/Provenance: Atlantis  
Power type: Atlantean tech combining power of Fox and Parrot Miraculous  
Abilities: enable communication across long distances with instantaneous translation  
Current User: African Miraculous Council  
Location: African Miraculous Temples

Dark Sword of the Mundane  
Description: black sword  
Creator/Provenance: Atlantis  
Power type: combined power of Ladybug and Cat Miraculous  
Abilities: cut through miraculous suits, channel special abilities of Ladybug and Cat Miraculous  
Former Users: Mage, Dark Acolytes of the Mundane  
Current User: the Heretic (occasionally)  
Location: Heroes of Paris Headquarters

Trident  
Description: trident imbued with synthetic toxin emulating jellyfish sting  
Creator/Provenance: Cara  
Power type: science  
Abilities: immobilize target, electromagnetic retrieval system  
Current User: Caravela

Rings of the Guardians  
Description: plain silver rings  
Creator/Provenance: Order of the Guardians  
Power type: miraculous/chi  
Abilities: slight enhancement to miraculous abilities, ability to enter linked miraculous temples  
Current Users: Miraculous Leaders

Yue Chan  
Description: wooden staff with a metal spade head on one end and crescent blade on the other  
Creator/Provenance: Chinese  
Power type: magic  
Abilities: hydrokinesis  
Former Users: Sha Wujing, Sandy  
Location: Heroes of Paris Headquarters


	15. Deceased Characters

**Deceased Characters**

Note: The suggestion for this page came from Anon2018 on FF.net, who also suggested adding the miraculous forms for the Asian Set. The only characters included in this list are those who appeared in a story or were specifically referenced. Historical miraculous users won’t be included (with some exceptions). The (arbitrary) cutoff for “Historical Characters” is whether they died before or after the “start” of the “Mind Games”-verse. If there are any characters you think should be included, let me know in a review/comment!

* * *

Miraculous Holders and Guardians

Al-Packa  
Power Source: Alpaca Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Location of Death: Lima, Peru  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team

John Montour, Man-Bear  
Power Source: Bear Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Ruth Abrams (niece)  
Location of Death: Dark Acolyte Temple, Colorado  
Affiliations: American Miraculous Team, Seneca Nation

Diego  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Location of Presumed Death: Dark Acolyte Temple, Colorado  
Affiliations: American Order of the Guardians

Dekha Ibrahim  
Abilities: Guardian training  
Relationships: Haji Ibrahim (husband), Farah Samatar (former ward)  
Location of Death: Somalia  
Affiliations: African Order of the Guardians, Somali Miraculous Temple

* * *

Villains

Lord Popo  
Power Source: Popobawa physiology  
Abilities: shapeshifting, flight  
Relationships: Aisha Abdallah (victim)  
Location of Death: Somalia

Goota-Lolaa  
Abilities: peak human strength and athleticism, Shunjar rifle  
Location of Death: Somalia

The Stripper Ripper  
Location of Death: London

* * *

Supporting Characters

Robert Graham de Vanily  
Relationships: Amelie Graham de Vanily (widow), Felix Graham de Vanily (son), Emilie Agreste (sister-in-law), Gabriel Agreste (brother-in-law), Adrien Agreste (nephew)  
Location: London

* * *

Historical Characters

Miracle Chief  
Power Source: Eagle Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Miracle Mother (wife)  
Location of Death: Rocky Mountains, Colorado  
Time Period Active: post-fall of Atlantis  
Affiliations: Atlantean Order of the Guardians, American Order of the Guardians

Miracle Mother  
Power Source: Wolf Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Miracle Chief (husband)  
Location of Death: American Miraculous Temple, Peru  
Time Period Active: post-fall of Atlantis  
Affiliations: Atlantean Order of the Guardians, American Order of the Guardians, American Miraculous Temple

Elisabeth Avereux  
Power Source: Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Graham de Vanily family (descendants)  
Location of Death: France  
Time Period Active: fall of Tibet Temple  
Affiliations: Asian Order of the Guardians, Avereux – Graham de Vanily Guardians

Joey  
Power Source: Kangaroo Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Location of Death: Torres Strait, Australia  
Time Period Active: World War II  
Affiliations: Australian Miraculous Team, Australian Order of the Guardians

Donna, Ari-Bear  
Power Source: Koala Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: unnamed son, Wendy (daughter-in-law), unnamed grandchildren  
Location of Death: Tokyo, Japan  
Time Period Active: World War II  
Affiliations: Australian Miraculous Team

Henri Coureux, le Maquillon  
Power Source: Butterfly Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Claudette Coureux (wife), Elizabeth Avereux (ancestor), Emilie Agreste (granddaughter), Amelie Graham de Vanily (granddaughter)  
Location of Death: France  
Time Period Active: World War II  
Affiliations: Asian Order of the Guardians, Avereux – Graham de Vanily Guardians, Maquis

Claudette Coureux, la Resistaonne  
Power Source: Peacock Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Henri Coureux (husband), Emilie Agreste (granddaughter), Amelie Graham de Vanily (granddaughter)  
Location of Death: France  
Time Period Active: World War II  
Affiliations: Maquis

Hiaj  
Power Source: Wildebeest Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Location of Death: Bandiradley, Somalia  
Time Period Active: Somali-Ethiopian War  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, Somali Miraculous Temple

Arba Marfata  
Power Source: Elephant Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities, Guardian training  
Relationships: Namal (husband), Farah Samatar (son)  
Location of Death: Mogadishu, Somalia  
Time Period Active: Somali-Ethiopian War  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, Somali Miraculous Temple, African Order of the Guardians

Namal  
Power Source: Ant Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Arba Marfata (wife), Farah Samatar (son)  
Location of Death: Mogadishu, Somalia  
Time Period Active: Somali-Ethiopian War  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, Somali Miraculous Temple

Dania Jama, Mid Yar  
Power Source: Ant Miraculous  
Abilities: miraculous-based abilities  
Relationships: Mohamed Jama (cousin)  
Location of Death: South Sudan  
Time Period Active: 2010s  
Affiliations: African Miraculous Team, Somali Miraculous Temple

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kids No More Wiki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980752) by [Libraryadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia), [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101)




End file.
